Anonymous Proposal
の |Rōmaji title = Son Gokū no Kekkon |Literal title = Son Goku's Marriage |Series = DB |Number = 137 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = Goku Gets Married! *Kuririn vs. Demon Junior |Airdate = December 7, 1988 |English Airdate = October 30, 2003 |Previous = Tien Shinhan vs. Mercenary Tao |Next = The Mysterious Hero }} の |''Son Gokū no Kekkon''|lit. "Son Goku's Marriage"}} is the fifteenth episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred thirty-seventh episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 7, 1988. Its original American airdate was October 30, 2003. Summary The time has come for Goku's quarter final match in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, and his opponent is a young woman who refers to herself as "Anonymous". The woman appears to be quite angry at Goku, and says she will not forgive him. Goku thinks she has to be mistaken, but she knows who he is, and knows her anger is directed at the right person. Neither Yamcha, Krillin nor Launch know who the woman is, either. Master Roshi only thinks she is cute, while Bulma simply wonders where they could know each other from. Oolong only senses her bitterness at first. The woman charges Goku before the Announcer could finish his introduction. As he dodges her kicks and chops with ease, Goku asks her if they have met before. She says they have, and the fact that he does not remember her only fuels her rage. Krillin becomes sure Goku knows her, but still can not place her himself. She says she has been waiting, and Goku asks what for. They jump and take the fight to the air. Goku also fails to remember a promise he allegedly made to her. The Announcer does not have a clue what is going on as Goku only defends against the woman's attacks. Master Roshi notes that she is highly skilled, with her style resembling that of the Turtle School. As they return to the ring surface, Goku asks what he supposedly promised. She yells that he promised to make her his bride; a revelation that shocks everybody in attendance, especially Goku's friends. He tries to think, but has to ask the nearby Krillin what a "bride" is. Krillin says it means he has to marry her, and Yamcha adds it means they would live together. Krillin gets angry that he supposedly promised himself to such a cute girl. Still, Goku cannot remember who the woman is, much less making such a promise. Goku asks the woman to remind him who she is. She agrees to if he defeats her in this match. This pleases Goku, since he does not want to spend the rest of his life with someone whose name he does not know. The woman says he is sorely mistaken if he thinks he has already won. Of all of them, Oolong finally remembers who she is, but does not tell anybody yet, only saying Bulma, Master Roshi and Puar have met her before as well. Goku prepares to attack the woman, though she is not about to make it easy for him. He throws a fist at her so fast, she is sent flying out of the ring, hitting her head on a stadium wall and falling to the ground unconscious for a ring-out, making Goku the winner. The move shocks everybody, and even gets Ma Junior's attention. The Announcer asks Master Roshi what he just did, since Goku was his student; he saw the strike, and he saw that Goku did not actually hit the woman. Roshi responds that Goku is not his student anymore, but he must have punched at her so fast that it created a shockwave that pushed her as if she was punched. Goku sees if the woman is okay as she comes to, favoring her head. Ma Junior remarks that the technique was similar to that used by his Demon Clan. The woman says Goku has gotten stronger than she expected, but she is still glad she entered the tournament to face him. She finally reveals who she is: she is the Ox-King's daughter, Chi-Chi. Goku and his friends freak out, all shocked that they did not remember, except for Oolong. Goku finally remembers their earliest adventures when they were children, and when he made the promise to make her his bride. But when he recalls the promise, he also remembers that he thought at the time a "bride" some sort of food. This mistake annoys his friends, but distresses Chi-Chi, who thinks he made a mistake by promising that. However, Goku does remember it was a promise. With that, he asks Chi-Chi to marry him. She gladly accepts, and the audience cheers for the new couple. Goku's friends are shocked. Chi-Chi hugs onto his arm, which annoys him, since romance is completely foreign to him. He does not even know what Chi-Chi saying "I love you" means. As she begins to dote on her new fiancé, the Announcer hails the unique event in the history of the Tournament. Krillin cracks up, saying it is not fair that Goku will get married before him. The tournament personnel mark the board as Goku is now locked in to face Tien Shinhan in the semi-finals. Goku notes it is hard to walk with Chi-Chi hanging onto his arm as they return to the Contestants Room. She says that it is what husbands and wives do, and is eager to get started raising a family with him. His friends arrive, and Chi-Chi reintroduces herself to Krillin. She also recognizes Yamcha as an old flame, which surprises him. But he recalls saying that when she was a kid while trying to get the Dragon Ball she had at the time. This greatly annoys Bulma. Chi-Chi warmly reunites with Master Roshi, also her father's martial arts master. As she runs off to get some cookware so she can cook her first meal for Goku, the others turn their attention to Krillin's fight with Ma Junior, which is next. Goku warns Krillin not to waste any time against his opponent. Launch uses a gun to clear the way back to their choice seats as the Announcer gets ready for the third quarterfinal match. He calls Krillin and Ma Junior out. Krillin does not feel right as he enters the ring. Ma Junior floats down from the top of the building to the ring surface, and refers to Krillin as a "small fry". He allows Krillin to start the fight when he is ready. Krillin responds that he plans on holding nothing back against the demon. Ma Junior powers up subtly with a power Roshi and Tien can tell is not normal. Krillin takes a weird stance, then fires a Double Tsuibikidan at Ma Junior. The demon is unimpressed and jumps out of the way, but Krillin guides the twin beams into the sky after him. Ma Junior is surprised, and uses his Eye Lasers to neutralize the beams. Krillin gets a jump on Ma Junior with ''zanzōken'' and punches him when he is in the sky. Ma Junior halts mid-air, admitting Krillin was better than he anticipated. He returns to the ring, and they prepare for the next exchange. Goku senses something as they begin to move. Ma Junior seems to be surprised that Krillin can keep up with his speed, and works to defend his punches. They return to the air, but Ma Junior is able to kick Krillin back down toward the ring. Goku is worried he is going to land outside until Krillin stops above the ground. Roshi recognizes that Krillin has learned Flight. Tien and Goku wonder when he learned it. The action stuns the Announcer as Krillin and Ma Junior return to the ring for a third exchange. Ma Junior admits he underestimated Krillin. As an apology for that underestimation, he decides to show Krillin some of his "true" power. He pumps up his muscles a bit, powering up subtly again. Bulma and Launch are certain he is bluffing, but Goku warns Krillin to stay on guard, sensing it is not a bluff. For his part, Krillin can also tell Ma Junior is not bluffing about his "true" power. Major Events *Match 2 commences between Goku and Chi-Chi with Goku winning the fight. *Goku becomes engaged to Chi-Chi. *Match 3 commences between Krillin and Piccolo. Battles *Goku vs. Chi-Chi *Krillin vs. Piccolo Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Gun Differences from the Manga *Chi-Chi kisses Goku on the cheek in the anime, something she does not do in the manga. *The scene in the main hall following the Goku and Chi-Chi fight where Chi-Chi greets all of Goku's friends and where Goku warns Krillin about his opponent is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This episode shows that Chi-Chi has romantic feelings for Goku. *This is the only time where Jōji Yanami took over as the role of Master Roshi. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 137 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 137 (BD) pt-br:A promessa de Goku fr:Dragon Ball épisode 137 pl:Dragon Ball 137 Zaślubiny Son Gokū Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball